The story of Evangelina Petrova
by dianaemrys15
Summary: My name is Evangelina Petrova. Everything was normal until i turned into a Vampire/Witch hybrid. On top of that both of my parents past away when i was 15. I am 17 now and going to start junior year with my best friend Caroline Forbes. This will be a journey i will never forget, let's just hope i survive to the end of the year. Who knows? It's going to be a wild ride! (Klaus/OC)
1. Character Page

**A/N please read! I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own anything that is unfamiliar to you. There are going to be some differences in this story to the TV show but for the most part it stays on canon. Klaus will be in this from the beginning but not in person. He will show up in season 2 in person like normal. This is a Klaus/OC, so in this story Kol is interested in Caroline. I might skip some episodes that are not needed. Kol will not die in this story and in my story there is another founding family the Petrova's. The only reason Damon and Stefan did not connect them to Katherine's family is there weren't any Petrova's in town during the 1840's – 1870's, so Damon and Stefan did not know. In my story the Petrova's are witches but Katherine did not know as she had no powers. They trained in secret and Katherine had an older brother who was away that continued on the line. Evangelina is the last of her family on the Petrova side and has trained her powers since birth. She is a vampire/witch hybrid because during a ritual that matures her powers and gains knowledge that her ancestors provide her with, she was bit by a vampire who smelt the blood and anything that bites her during the ritual she will turn into. **

Name: Evangelina Clarabelle Alison Svetlana Petrova

Personality: Bubbly, Nice to everyone unless betrayed or hurt, protective, compassionate, fiery, has a temper, open minded, happy

Appearance: Long golden blonde hair, pale creamy skin, curves in all the right places, heart shaped face, and purple eyes with a ring of blue around the outside of the eye

Portrayed by: Candice Swanepoel

Cultural Background: Bulgarian (Father's side), Greek (Mother's side) English (Father and Mother's side), French (Mother's side), Irish (Mother's side), German (Father's side) and Italian (Father's side)

Species: Vampire/Witch Hybrid

Family: Tatia Petrova (Deceased, Ancestor), Katerina Petrova (Undead, Many great Aunt), Alexsandar Petrova (Deceased, Many great Grandfather), Mikhail Petrova (Deceased, Grandfather), Celeste Petrova nee Bennett (Deceased, Grandmother), Christopher Petrova (Deceased, Father), Alison Petrova nee Sinclair (Deceased, Mother), Jean-Luc Sinclair (Alive, Grandfather), Aislin Sinclair nee O'Brian (Alive, Grandmother), Ayana Bennett (Deceased, Many great Grandmother), Emily Bennett (Deceased, Many Great Grandmother), Shelia Bennett (Alive, Cousin), Bonnie Bennett (Alive, Cousin), Abby Bennett (Alive, Cousin), Qetsiyah (Deceased, Maternal Ancestor)

Friends/Relationships: Tyler Lockwood (Friend), Matt Donavon (Friend), Stefan Salvatore (Friend), Damon Salvatore (Friend), Bonnie Bennett (Friend/Cousin), Caroline Forbes (Best Friend/ Sister), Jeremy Gilbert (Friend), Alaric Saltzman (Friend), Rebekah Mikaelson (Friend/sister), Kol Mikaelson (Friend/brother), Elijah Mikaelson (Friend/Brother), Niklaus Mikaelson (Friend/Lover)

Nicknames: E, Eva, Angel, Ange, Leah, Lina, LiLi, Angelina, Evangel, Evangeline, Evan, Evie, Clare, Clara, Belle, Bella, Ali, Lana, Baby

Name: Caroline Electra Alice Sonya Forbes

Portrayed By: Candice Accola

Name: Bonnie Emily Bennett

Portrayed by: Katerina Graham

Name: Elena Miranda Gilbert

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Name: Katerina Elisaveta Petrova/ Katherine Isabella Pierce

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Name: Matthew Jordan Donavon

Portrayed By: Zach Roerig

Name: Tyler Richard Lockwood

Portrayed By: Michael Trevino

Name: Stefan Alessandro Salvatore

Portrayed By: Paul Wesley

Name: Damon Leonardo Salvatore

Portrayed By: Ian Somerhalder

Name: Alaric Christian Saltzman

Portrayed By: Matthew Davis

Name: Jeremy Grayson Gilbert

Portrayed By: Steven R. McQueen

Name: Rebekah Ester Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Claire Holt

Name: Kol Drazan Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Nathaniel Buzolic

Name: Elijah Julius Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Daniel Gillies

Name: Niklaus Ashur Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Joseph Morgan


	2. Prologue

**A/N I do not own Vampire diaries, I only own anything unfamiliar to you. This story will begin in season 1 but may skip episodes that are unimportant. If you want to know anything particular about Evangelina Petrova read the character page, if that does not answer your question PM me. Please review, I will read criticism but not if it is over the top.**

_Prologue 10.00 pm, July 1__st__, 2009 Venice, Italy_

I noticed him sitting in the corner of the pub drinking a glass of what looks like scotch. He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, he was tall at least 6 foot and had muscles but wasn't too bulky. He seemed to be waiting for someone. He looked up our eyes locked, blue against purple. I looked down fighting a blush. When I looked up again he was gone.

I slowly stood up and walked out of the pub. The sky was dark but the street was lit up. It was bustling with people. I decided to take the back alley home as it was quicker. I started walking through the narrow alley, it was pitch black. I could feel someone following me, I could sense the danger. I looked around and did not see anyone. I continued to walk cautiously. I was reaching the end of the alley when I felt someone grab me. AHHHHH! I scream. I turned around with my hand on my chest. It was the guy from the pub.

You scared me. I said breathlessly. You should be scared he murmured in a sexy British accent. Why? Because you're a vampire? I asked. How did you know that? He asked suspiciously. Because I'm part one. I answered. Part one. You're a hybrid. He said eyes blazing with emotion. Yes. Part Vampire Part Witch. That's impossible. He said. Not if you did an ancient ritual that is banned but my family still does it.

I suppose I forgot to introduce myself, love. I am Niklaus Mikaelson. He said as he kissed my hand. Pleasure. I said. I'm Evangelina Petrova, please call me Eva. I said. Petrova? Any relation to Katarina Petrova? He asked. She is my many times great aunt. Is this information about your curse? I asked. What do you know about my curse? He asked. Everything. I replied.

_1 month and 3 weeks Later August 22__nd__, 2009 Athens, Greece_

I felt his arms wrap around my naked body. Good Morning, love. He says in my ear. Do you really have to go? I flipped myself over and straddled his stomach. Yes. I replied. I have to go to school. I looked up at his handsome face. Remember, you can't come to Mystic Falls for the doppelganger until near the end of the school year. I said. I know love, he said in a soothing voice.

How did I ever get so lucky? I asked rhetorically. You Niklaus Mikaelson are my mate and you are mine! I said demandingly. Oh I love it when you're all demanding. It's sexy, but remember love you are mine and I will kill anyone who touches what's mine. He said and pulled me into a kiss. I broke off from the kiss and slowly started kissing down his chest and trailing my hands over his muscles. He moaned softly. I need to have a shower I whispered against his soft skin. Care to join me? He didn't respond just flipped us over. He kissed down my chest, his lips like fire on my skin. He sped us into the bathroom and turned on the shower slowly stepping into the hot spray.

1 hour later we were both dressed and ready to go. You're sure you have to go? He asked. Yes Nik, but I'll call every night and meet up with you on holidays and some weekends. Just you wait these next few months will pass quickly. I love you he whispered hugging me tightly. I love you to. I kissed him one last time before getting in the cab and going to the airport.

I arrived just in time. My flight was just about to begin boarding. As I had already sent most of my stuff back home already I just had 1 suitcase and a carry on. I went quickly through security and boarded my flight. It's time to go back home. Here I come mystic falls were my last thoughts before the plane took flight.


	3. Chapter 1: Pilot

**A/N I do not own Vampire diaries, I only own anything unfamiliar to you. This story will begin in season 1 but may skip episodes that are unimportant. If you want to know anything particular about Evangelina Petrova read the character page, if that does not answer your question PM me. Please review, I will read criticism but not if it is over the top.**

"_**Hello" **_**Talking on the phone/ writing in a book/ writing/reading a letter/ texting**

"**Hello" ****Talking/reading/writing in a different language**

"**Hello" Regular**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groan as I turn over and shut off my alarm. I glare at the time; 6.00 am. I reluctantly get up and stumble into my bathroom. I turn on the shower and check to see if it was at the right temperature. As soon as it is hot enough I strip off my pajamas and step under the hot spray. I wash my hair and body with strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. After I was clean I stand under the relaxing spray of hot water for a few minutes until I slowly step out. I wrap my hair and body in a towel and enter my room.

I walk into my massive closet and choose a pair of dark blue high wasted shorts, a lace ruffle tank top with flowers printed on it, a cream strapless bra and cream panties. I slip on my clothes and walk back into the bathroom. I do my makeup simple; mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. I then blow-dry my hair and brush it so it hung in waves down my back.

I put on my jewelry; a sapphire bracelet, ring, earrings and necklace set. I grab my Chanel purse and make my way downstairs. I enter the kitchen and look at the time. It is 7.15 am. I quickly make a bagel and grab a glass of orange juice. I finish my breakfast and grab my Victoria secret school bag and walk to the garage. I make my way to my car; a white Aston Martin. It is new and a present from Nik.

I get in the car and turn on the radio. Aly and AJ's version of Walking on Sunshine was playing. I sing along as I drive the familiar route to Mystic Falls High School. As I arrive, I park in the first available spot I saw. I smoothly get out of the car and see a lot of people staring. I lock the car and go inside to find Caroline. Buzz! I looked at my I-phone.

_Evangelina, __**Caroline**_

"_**Where r u?"**_

"_Right by my locker. Meet me there?"_

"_**Sure"**_

"_K, See u in a bit"_

"_**Yup"**_

I open my locker and put the books that I didn't need in there. I only need my History/English binder and my Drama/Chemistry binder as I have History, English, Drama, and Chemistry in the morning and Dance/Gymnastics, Biology, Math and Choir/Music in the afternoon.

I grab the correct binders and my pencil case before closing my locker. "Hey!" A voice squeals suddenly in my ear. I turn around and hug my best friend. "Hey, I missed you." "I missed you to" she says. We start to walk and see Elena and Bonnie. I am friends with Bonnie and used to be friends with Elena until she didn't show up to my parents funeral, but I still feel bad for her as her parents just passed away a couple of months ago.

We walk over. "Elena, oh, my god." She says and hugs her. "Hey," I say. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" asks Caroline. "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." says Elena. "Really?" Caroline asks skeptically. "Yes. Much better." Elena says. "Oh, you poor thing." Caroline says and hugs her again as I stand there. "Ok Caroline" Elena says.

"Look" I say and Elena looks at me. "I know we haven't been good friends since my parent's funeral but I hope we can try to be friends again Elena." "That would be great" she says. I hug her. "I've missed you." I say as I pull away. "Me too" she says." Finally!" says bonnie. "I was ready to lock you guys in a room until you sorted it out." she says jokingly. Caroline looked at her phone. "Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" She says. "Ok! Bye!" Bonnie says. "See you," I say as I walk away with Caroline." I have to go to my locker before class," she says. "Come with me?" "Sure," I say laughingly.

We reach her locker and she opens it and takes out the books she needs. "Can I see your schedule?" she asks. "Sure" I say as I hand it to her. "We have history, English, lunch, Dance/Gymnastics and Math together." "Thank god! "I say. "I don't know what I would do without you," I say dramatically. "Oh shut up!" she says jokingly. "Ouch, I'm hurt," I say as I put a hand to my heart. "Let's go," she says linking our arms together as we head to history. We got there and take our seats. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

I stifle a groan as Mr. Tanner starts talking. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." I tune him out as my phone started buzzing.

_Evangelina, __**Caroline**_

_**This is so booring! Do u even kno what he's talking abut?**_

_No idea! The same old boring crap probably_

_**Ugh, it's the 1**__**st**__** day and I'm already bored.**_

_Me too, do u want 2 come 2 my place after school, I have something to tell u, I'll drive as I got a new car!_

_**Sure, can't wait **_____

I look back up just as the bell rings. BRRRRRRRRRRRING I put my stuff back in my bag and head to English with Caroline. The rest of the day passes in a blur and finally the last bell rings. BRRRRRRRRRRRING I hurry to my locker and put my stuff away and went to meet care at her locker. "Hey!" I say. "You ready?" "Yup, let's go," she says. As soon as we reach my car she stops. "This is your car?" She asks incredulously." Yup, isn't it nice?" "Holy shit! It is a nice car and a freaking expensive one too. How did you afford it?" "Well, my boyfriend bought me it, he's super rich and could afford it," I say. "Hold up, boyfriend when was this?" She asks as we get in the car. "I'll tell you about it when we get to my house, deal?" "Deal," she agrees.

When we reach my house we are quick to get out of the car and go inside. "I love your house!" Caroline says in a dreamy voice. "I wish I lived here!" "While technically, you can stay here a lot as I decorated a room for you. Surprise!" I say. "Oh my god," she squeals. "Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you" she says as she hugs me. I laugh "no problem." "SO want to see it?" "Yes" she says quickly in an exited voice. "Come on," I say as I drag her upstairs to her room. As soon as she sees the pink and white room she squeals loudly and hugs me tightly. "I love it! It's perfect," she says. "Thank-you" she says sincerely. "You're welcome. Well I know you sometimes have trouble with your mom, so I thought if you ever need to, you can just come and stay here, even just for one night." "Aww" she says. "Thanks."

"Anyway, what do you need to tell me?" She says as she flops on the bed. I had totally forgotten. Well no time like the present. "Well you know how I'm a witch?" "Yes" she says. "Well I'm now a witch/vampire hybrid." "There's no such thing as vampires" she says automatically. "Really? You believe in witches but not vampires?" "Alright, prove it" she says. I let my vampire face come out. She doesn't say or do anything. "Please don't be afraid, or stop being friends with me" I say quickly. She snaps out of it. "I will never stop being friends with you," she says seriously. "I don't care what you are. You're still my best friend." I hug her, "thank-you."

"How did you become a vampire?" She asks after we calm down. "Well, I was doing a ritual that is forbidden to most witches but my family still does it. It allows you to gain the knowledge that your ancestors want you to have. The only thing is, if you get bit by anything you will turn into the thing that bit you. So if a cat bit you, you could then shape shift into that cat. So a vampire bit me and now I'm a witch/vampire hybrid." "Cool" she breaths. "You can't tell anyone Care, please." "I won't" she says seriously, "I promise."

"Okay now that that is over with I have a couple of presents for you." "I got us a friend ship necklace, I got us an Italian necklace in different colors, I got us each a fire opal necklace, I got you a locket, and I got you pearl earrings, a pearl ring, a lapis lazuli bracelet and a lapis lazuli necklace." I give her them as I say this.

"Oh, there so pretty" Caroline says." Thank-you." "You're welcome." "Are we going to the grill tonight?" "Yup, were meeting Elena there and we need to pick bonnie up or have her pick us up." "Okay we'll pick bonnie up." "Okay," she says.

"Okay let's get going, I need to stop at my house before we get bonnie." "Kay lets go" I say as we get off the bed. Caroline gathers her stuff and follows me to the garage. We get in the car and drive to her house.

She quickly undid her seatbelt as soon as we get to her house. "Wait here," she says as she gets out. I wait in silence for five minutes until she came jogging out with the Italian necklace on her neck.

"Let's Go, I already let bonnie know we were on our way." "Okay" I say as I pull out of her driveway and drive to bonnie's house. After we pick up bonnie I drive to the grill and park in the nearest parking spot.

"What have you heard about the new guy?" Bonnie asks after I give her, her necklace from italy. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline says as we enter the grill and find a table. "You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks. "Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline says. "Okay back up there Care," I say humorously. "You don't even know if he likes you." "Please, who wouldn't like me? Anyways what about your boyfriend?" asks Caroline. "You have a boyfriend?" Bonnie asks shocked. "Yup, I met him in Italy. His name is Nik, he has curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, dimples, he's about 6 foot and has a toned muscular body." "He sounds hot" Caroline said. "He is. But he is a couple years older than me and lives in England, so I won't see him until the holidays, but we talk every day." "He sounds amazing." Bonnie says. "Now I need a boyfriend" Caroline says.

Just then Matt came over. "Hey Mattie," I say as I hug him. "Hey, how's Elena doing?" He asks. "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Answers Bonnie. "Has she said anything about me?" "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." says Bonnie. "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt says. "Give it more time, Matt." Says Bonnie as Elena enters with Stefan. "More time, huh?" He says before walking over to Elena and Stefan.

Stefan and Elena walks over and joins us, we are all seated around a table. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" asks Caroline after I give Elena her Italian necklace. "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answers. "Parents?" Bonnie asks Stefan. "My parents passed away." He answers. "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" asks Elena. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He answers. "At least you have someone." I say. "By the way, I'm Evangelina Petrova." I say as I held out my hand for him to shake. "Pleasure," he says shaking my hand. "So only Caroline and Elena belong to Founding Families, Right?" he asks. "No I also belong to the Petrova Founding Family" I answer. "I didn't know the Petrova's are a founding family. Were they in Mystic Falls in the 1860's as I have a journal from that time and there is no mention of the Petrova's." he asks. "They were in Bulgaria in the 1860's and came back to Mystic Falls in the late 70's." I answer. "Interesting" he comments. "Okay, enough of this" Caroline says. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." She says. "It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie says. "Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena. "Of course she is." Bonnie answers for Elena. Soon after we all leave. I drive Caroline and Bonnie home before driving home myself.

I arrive at my house and head upstairs to my room. I put my shoes back in my closet before taking off my clothes and having a quick shower. After I showered I blow-dry my hair, brush it and put it in a ponytail. I then put on my nightgown and slippers. I look at the clock, it is 11.05 pm. I have to call Nik still before I can go to bed. I reach for my cell- phone and dial his number. Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing _Evangelina, __**Niklaus**_

"_**Hello"**_

"_Hey"_

"_**Love, How are you?"**_

"_I'm good, I miss you"_

"_**I miss you too, Darling, How was your day?"**_

"_Interesting, I told Caroline about me and I was bragging about you to Bonnie and her. I am also rekindling my friendship with the doppelganger. I also think there are new vampires in town as there have been animal attacks in the area."_

"_**Be careful, love. It is good you have one friend to talk too. Now what did you say about me?"**_

"_Only the truth, that you were extremely sexy, loving and mine."_

"_**Only for you love, just as you are only mine. I have to go now love, I have business to take care of."**_

"_Okay, I love you, talk to you tomorrow."_

"_**I love you Darling. Talk to you tomorrow, goodnight, dream of me."**_

"_Night."_

I hang up the phone and go downstairs. I pour a glass of water and drink it. Once I finished I head upstairs and set my alarm for 5.00 am, so I can go on a morning run. I climb under the covers and put my sleep mask on. My last thought is, I hope tomorrow will be a good day before I fall asleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep! I turn over as my alarm goes off. I slowly get out of bed and turn the alarm off. I change into my workout clothes and put my hair in another ponytail. I walk downstairs and grab a water bottle before putting on my shoes. I open the door and jog out into the sunlight. I start jogging the familiar route that I have done for years and enjoy the peace and quiet.

I arrive back at home at about 6.00 am and quickly run upstairs to have a shower. I enter my bathroom and strip out of my sweaty clothes. I turn on the shower and as soon as it is hot enough I jump in. I wash myself with lavender scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. As soon as I am clean I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I blow-dry my hair and French braid it down my back. I put mascara, eyeliner and some clear lip gloss on before going back into my bedroom. I enter my closet and pick out a black skirt, purple top, a black jacket, purple ankle boots, jewelry, and a purple purse. I put on my clothes and head downstairs to the kitchen. Buzz! Buzz! I grab my phone and look at it. _Evangelina, __**Caroline**_

_**Can u pick me up 4 school?**_

_Sure, want 2 go to starbucks 4 breakfast, my treat_

_**Sure, pick me up in 10?**_

_Yep, on my way now._

_**K, c u soon**_

_Ya_

I leave the kitchen and pick up my bag and head towards the garage. I get in the car and drive to Caroline's house. I arrive at her house to see her waiting for me. She gets in the car and I drive to Starbucks as she complains about having no boyfriend.

When we arrive at Starbucks I park in the nearest spot. We get out of the car. We enter the store and get it line. When it is our turn to order I get a vanilla bean frappuccino and a cinnamon muffin and Caroline gets a salted caramel frappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin. After we get our order we sit down at a free table.

"Why does nobody like me?" asks Care as we eat. I swallow and reply "I don't know. You're a wonderful, beautiful girl and it's their loss." "Thanks, you always know what to say to make me feel better." "You're welcome. And of course I know what to say you're my best friend." We finished our breakfast and then head to school.

I park in the first parking spot I see once we get to school. We get out and head to my locker first and then to her locker. I grab the necessary books and then we head to Care's locker and she grabs her books. We walk to history class. "I don't want to go" I say as we walk. "Me either, it's so boring." I groan as we reach the history class. We take our seats. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

I sigh as Mr. Tanner starts talking. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett? " 346 not counting civilians I think in my head. Buzz! _Evangelina, __**Caroline**_

_**How many, just in case he asks me**_

_346, not counting civilians. There were 27 civilians but they were really vamps!_

_**Really? Cool and Thanks**_

_Ur welcome_

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie replies. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replies causing me to laugh. "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena says. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I stop smiling as I hear this and open my mouth.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan buts in. I close my mouth and start smiling again. "That's correct. Mister. . .?" "Salvatore." He replies. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" asks Mr. Tanner. "Distant." He says. "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." "Hmm." BRRRRRRRRRRRING

I put my stuff back in my backpack and went to my second class. The rest of the day went by quickly. BRRRRRRRRRRRING Finally! I left my final class and went to my locker. I get my things out of my locker and went to Care's locker. She turns to me as I arrive. "Hey. How was your day?" "Good and yours?" "Awesome" She gets her things and we head to my car. We get in and I drive to her house. "Do you need a ride to the party tonight?" "Yes, please. Pick me up at 7.00pm?" "Sure. See you then" I say as I drop her off. I drive to my house and park in the driveway.

I do my homework and then cook an early dinner. I cook Chicken Penne and a side of Cesar Salad. Once the food is done I eat and then wash my dishes. I head upstairs to my room and enter my bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. I jump in once the water is hot enough. I wash myself with watermelon scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once I am clean I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I put on a robe and blow-dry my hair. I then curl my hair in perfect curls and leave it to flow down my back. I put on mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and red lipstick. I then put in my sapphire earrings and put my blue flower print dress on. I grab my blue jacket, black shoes and black bag and put them on and head downstairs. I look at the clock. It's 6.45 pm. I take out my phone and text Caroline. _Evangelina, __**Caroline**_

_I'm leaving my house now. Be there soon._

_**K, c u in a bit, xx**_

_K, luv ya xx_

I head out the door into the garage. I get in my car and drive to Caroline's place. I arrive at her house and beep the horn. BEEEEEEEP Care walks out of the house and gets in. I drive to the woods and park. Care and I get out and start to walk. We finally get to the party and grab a drink. We see Stefan and go up to him. "Hey! You made it!" says Care. "I did." "Hey, how are you" I ask. "Good, and you?" he asks. "Great." I say. "Well, let's get you a drink." Care says to Stefan. "Well, I'm –" Stefan begins to say. "Oh, come on" Care says. We go and get Stefan a drink but then he disappears. "Oh well his loss" I say jokingly to Care. "Let's get another drink." We continue to get drinks. I'm a little tipsy but Care is full on drunk. We spot Stefan again. "C'mon, Stefan is right there." We head to him. "Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Care says. "I think you've had too much to drink." He says. "Well, of course I have. So –" she responds. "Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." He says harshly. "Look, you may think you're all that but you're not. Caroline is my best friend and an amazing person when you get to know her. You didn't have to let her down that harshly, you don't even know her and you judge her" I spit out glaring at him. "Im sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not attracted to her or you" he says. "Look I have a boyfriend and you could have let her down easily and just say that you were interested in someone else. Now Goodbye" I say as I storm off.

I found Caroline and see that she is upset. "It's okay" I say soothingly. "He's just a jerk and doesn't know what he's missing" "really?" she asks hopefully. "Yes, and someday you'll find the one and you will be his first choice" I say as I hug her. "Thanks, you're my BFFL and always know how to make me happier, now let's go get another drink" she says. "You're my BFFL too and I agree to that drink" I say as we walk.

All of a sudden I hear yelling. "Somebody help!" screams Elena. We go over and see Vikki unconscious. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt says in a scared voice. "What happened to her?" asks Tyler, a question we are all thinking. "Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt says. A random kid calls. "Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler demands. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena says emotionally. "Put this on her neck." A boy says and gives Elena a piece of cloth. "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt says pleadingly. Care and I watch as the ambulance arrives and takes Vikki and Matt to the hospital. We walk back to my car and drive to the grill. We get there and find a table and order coffee.

"Are you sober yet?" I ask sipping my coffee. "No" Care states. "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." I say. "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" she asks. "I'm not touching that. It's their loss." "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one." She says. "It's not a competition, Care" I say. "Yeah, it is." She says. "I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom" I say getting up. "kay" she says.

I quickly go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I head back to Caroline to see her smiling at something. "What are you staring at?" I ask. She looks at me, "a really hot guy" she says. I look over and see a tall handsome man with black hair, a toned figure and ice blue eyes. "c'mon let's go" I say. She huffs but comes with me. I drop her off and then head to my house.

Once I get home I strip and put on my pajamas. I then call Nik. Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing _Evangelina, __**Niklaus**_

_**Hello, Love.**_

_Hello, What did you do today?_

_**I took care of some pesky vampires who believed they were better that ME! I also thought of you. How was your day?**_

_Stressful. I went to a party with Caroline and a girl was attacked by a vampire, on top of that a new boy called Stefan Salvatore was very rude to me and Caroline and refused her very harshly._

_**Be very careful around the Salvatore's. They are vampires and tell Caroline that she will find a better guy than Stefan Salvatore and that she is above him.**_

_I will. She needs to hear it. She believes she is always someone's second choice and that she is not worth it._

_**She is worth it, just as you are. I love you.**_

_I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. Night._

_**Night Love, Sweet Dreams.**_

I hang up the phone and sit on my bed. I take out my songbook and start to think. I have a lot of songs written. I got a sudden inspiration.

"Daylight"

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast  
This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep  
'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa

Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful.  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.  
Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memories

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa

I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close  
'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But, tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)  
Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa

It is perfect. I close my song book and put it away. I set my alarm and grab my sleep mask. I turn off the light and snuggle under the covers. I smile as I begin to drift into blackness.

**A/N I do not own the song Daylight. It is by Maroon 5 and it is an amazing song. I hope you liked the chapter and I will update as soon as possible.**

**Evangelina's First Outfit - evangelina_petrova_first_day/set?id=81729778**

**Evangelina's First Pajamas - evas_pajamas/set?id=82447854**

**Evangelina's Second Outfit - second_outfit_evangelina/set?id=82464614**

**Evangelina's Party Outfit - outfit_party_eva/set?id=82467639**

**Evangelina's Running Outfit - running_eva/set?id=82525420**

**Evangelina's Second Pajamas - evas_pajamas/set?id=82555420**

**Caroline and Evangelina's Gifts - gifts/collection?id=2542224**

**Evangelina Petrova - evangelina_petrova/collection?id=2536729**

**Caroline Forbes - caroline_forbes/collection?id=2539278**

**Damon Salvatore - damon_salvatore/collection?id=2539342**

**Stefan Salvatore - stefan_salvatore/collection?id=2539402**

**Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett - elena_gilbert_bonnie_bennett/collection?id=2539487**

**Other Characters - other_characters/collection?id=2539596**

**Mikaelson's - kol_elijah_esther_mikael_finn/collection?id=2544580**

**Rebekah and Niklaus Mikaelson - rebeakah_niklaus_mikaelson/collection?id=2544825**

**Evangelina's House - . /the-luxury-mansion-in-london-by-harrison-varma/**

**Evangelina's Bathroom - wp-content/uploads/AltadoreFeb. **

**Evangelina's tub - images/2008/06/26/la-scala-bathtub_IjhMP_ **

**Evangelina's Bedroom - . **

**Evangelina's Closet (first picture) - /2012/02/amazing-walk-in-closets/**

**Caroline's Closet (First Picture) - . **

**Caroline's Bathroom - wp-content/uploads/AltadoreFeb. **

**Caroline's Tub - images/2008/06/26/la-scala-bathtub_IjhMP_ **

**Caroline's Bedroom - fabulous-glamorous-bedroom-designs-for-young-women /pink-superb-deluxe-bedroom-inspiration-for-girls/ **

**Evangelina's Car - 1941/unit-left-super-sportcar-aston-martin-one77-d ubai/aston-martin-one-77-white-dubai-4/**

**Evangelina and Caroline's Friendship Necklace - two-hearts-best-friends-necklace-pewter-friendship -jewelry-2-pendants-with-2-thick-pvc-necklaces-bff -best-friends-2-piece-break-apart-classic-best-fri ends-split-heart-style-best-friend-charm-w-two-18- necklaces-best-friends-jewelry-bff-friendship-desi gn-be/**

**Evangelina's Eyes - . **


	4. Chapter 2: Night of the Comet

**A/N I do not own Vampire diaries, I only own anything unfamiliar to you. This story will begin in season 1 but may skip episodes that are unimportant. If you want to know anything particular about Evangelina Petrova read the character page, if that does not answer your question PM me. Please review, I will read criticism but not if it is over the top.**

**Somebody asked me:**

**How Elena was related to Evangelina? Evangelina is only related very distantly to Elena as Elena descends from Katherine and Evangelina descends from her older brother Alexsandar but they both descend from Tatia. **

"_**Hello" **_**Talking on the phone/ writing in a book/ writing/reading a letter/ texting**

"**Hello" ****Talking/reading/writing in a different language**

"**Hello" Regular**

Chapter 2: The Night of the Comet

Beep! Beep! Beep! I blurrily open my eyes and stare at my ceiling. I get out of bed and turn the alarm off. I strip out of my old clothes and put on my running clothes. I then grab my I-pod and a water bottle before walking outside. I start running to the song Starships by Nicki Minaj. I hum along as I run. The feeling of my feet pounding the pavement and my heart racing is freeing. I love the feeling of the wind on my face and how peaceful and quiet it is.

I arrive back at my house by 6.15 and go upstairs to my room. I enter my bathroom. I strip out of my running clothes and step in the shower once it is warm enough. I wash myself with peach scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once I am clean I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I blow-dry my hair and put it up into a bun. I then put on some eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss before leaving my bathroom. I enter my bedroom and dress in jeans, a halter top, a blazer, heels and jewelry.

Once I finish dressing and grab my purse I go downstairs. I enter the kitchen and make myself an everything bagel toasted with butter and a glass of orange juice. Once the food is ready I eat it quickly and wash the dishes. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! I look at my phone. _Evangelina, __**Elena**_

_**Can u pick me up please?**_

_Sure, now?_

_**Yes please, thanks xxoo**_

_Ur Welcome _

_**See u in a bit**_

_Ya, c u soon_

I grab my purse and go to the garage. I get in my car and start to drive to Elena's while singing along to she will be loved by Maroon 5. As soon as I arrive at Elena's I honk my horn. BEEEEEEEEEEP! Elena comes out of her house and gets in the car. "Thanks." She says. "You're welcome, you're my friend, and I'll be there for you even if it may seem that I'm not" I say as we drive to school. "I'm sorry about missing your parent's funeral and saying those mean things afterwards." She says sincerely. "I forgive you, it has been two years." I say. "I'm still sorry and I hope we can go back to the way we were before." She says. "I think with time we may be able to." I say as I park in front of the school. We get out of the car and start to walk into the school. "I'll see you in history okay?" I ask. "Sure see you there." She replies. "Okay, oh, I'm also driving you to the grill after to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline." I say. "Okay and Thanks. Bye." She says and walks away.

I walk to my locker and get my books before heading to Caroline's locker. "Hey" I say in her ear. She jumps and turns around. "You scared the shit out of me." She says hitting me gently. "Oh, poor you" I say as we walk to history. "Bitch" she says with a smile on her face. We enter the classroom laughing and take a seat in the back. "Whore" I whisper to her wiggling my eyebrows. "Oh shut up" she says. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

I start to doodle as Mr. Tanner starts talking. He keeps on blabbing on. I look at the clock and start to tune in to the conversation. "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be at its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" asks Mr. Tanner. Elena and Stefan don't respond they just drop their gazes. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

Mt first classes pass slowly. I sit in Chemistry staring at the clock. BRRRRRRRRRRRING I get up and go to my locker. I grab my stuff and then go to Caroline's locker. "Hey, how was French?" I ask. "Horrible, how was Chemistry?" she asks while she grabs her stuff. "Terrible, you ready?" I ask. "Yup, let's go meet Bonnie." She says. We go find Bonnie and sit outside at a table while we eat our lunch.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" asks Caroline as we eat. "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." says Bonnie. Caroline and I exchange a look. "I don't know. It would be pretty cool to be a witch. Then you could hex anyone that annoys you." I say jokingly. "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline says "The handsome one from the grill?" I ask. "Yup." Caroline says dreamily. "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" asks Bonnie. "I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline says as we finish eating. BRRRRRRRRRRRING "See you later" I say to Bonnie as Caroline and I head to class.

BRRRRRRRRRRRING Finally, class is over. I head to my locker and grab my stuff and then head to Elena's locker. "You ready?" I ask as I reach Elena. "Let's go" she says as she closes her locker. We reach my car and get in. I drive straight to the grill and park. We get out and meet Caroline and Bonnie. We find an outside table and sit.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." says Bonnie. "Oh no, were all going to die." I say dramatically and pretend to faint on Caroline. "Oh shut up" says Bonnie as we all start laughing. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" asks Caroline. "So then nothing." says Elena. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" asks Care. "Nope. We didn't go there." says Elena. "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." says Care. "Yeah, C'mon Elena" I say laughing.

"We just talked for hours." Elena says. "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Care says. "Yeah c'mon just go up to him and jump him." I say jokingly as Care hits me. "Profound." Elena says and gets up. "Where are you going?" asks Bonnie. "Caroline and Eva are right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." says Elena. I get up. "Elena I'm your ride" I say. "Please drive me" she says pleadingly. "Fine" I say as we walk to my car.

We get in my car and drive to the Salvatore Boarding house. I park and wait for Elena to get out. "Can you come in with me? It looks a little creepy." asks Elena. "Fine, but I'm leaving before you jump his bones" I say. "Deal" she says laughing. We walk up the driveway and knock. The door opens by itself. Elena looks like she wants to turn around and drive back home. "C'mon" I say as I drag her inside. "Eva" she hisses. "Elena, I didn't come all this way to turn back and drive home" I say as we walk farther inside.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena calls as a crow flies inside. We turn around to see a man. It was the man from the grill. "I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was . . . open." Elena says. "I'm sorry too, for barging in" I say. "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he says. "And you are . . . ?" he asks me. "I'm Evangelina Petrova, a friend of Elena's" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. "Pleasure" he says as he kisses my hand. "He didn't tell me he had a brother." says Elena. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon says. "Wow. This is your living room?" asks Elena. "I've seen better, my living room is probably around this size or bigger" I say. "Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." says Damon.

"The last one?" asks Elena. "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." says Damon. "Nope." Elena says. "Well, why would they? They just met a couple of days ago. He probably just wasn't ready." I say. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." he says. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end" says Elena. "Yeah, not every relationship is bad and will end" I say. "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." he says.

"Elena. Evangelina. I didn't know you were coming over." he says. "I know. I should have called, I just. . ." Elena says. "Well, she dragged me here." I say and Elena hits me. "Oww" I whisper to her and she just rolls her eyes. "Oh, don't be silly. Their welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." says Damon. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Evangelina. Nice to see you." says Stefan. "Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon" says Elena. "Bye, nice meeting you officially Damon" I say. "Great meeting you, too, Elena, Evangelina" says Damon. "Stefan. . . .Stefan?" says Elena as we try to leave. He moves and we go. We get to the car and get in. "Do you need a ride to the Comet?" I ask as I drive to her house. "No, thanks though" she replies. The rest of the ride is in silence. As soon as I get to her house I drop her off. "Bye, thanks for the ride and everything" she says. "You're welcome, Bye" I say and drive to my house.

I get out after I get to my house and go inside. I go into the kitchen and start dinner. I make myself a chicken salad. I eat quickly and head back outside. I drive to the grill and park. I get out and see Caroline. "Hey" I say. "Hey, how was Stefan?" she asks. "I don't know, he was there for like one minute, but I met the handsome man from the grill last night." I say. "Who is he? What's his name? His Number" What's he like? Where does he live? Tell me." she demands excitedly. "Slow down Care! His name is Damon. He is Stefan's older brother. He lives at the Salvatore Boarding house and he seems cocky" I say. "Well he's sooo hot. Now, I just need to meet him again and get laid" she says seriously. I laugh, "C'mon lets go get a candle" I say.

"Hey, I got some candles." Care says to Elena and Matt and gives them their candles and walks away. We go to the grill and sit at a table with Tyler, Matt, Elena and Bonnie. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy comes and asks. "You're her stalker. You tell us." says Tyler. "I can't find her." Jeremy says. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." says Tyler. "What's with the pill pusher?" asks Elena. "Ask him." Tyler says looking at Jeremy. "You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy says. "Are you dealing?" asks Elena incredulously. "She's never gonna go for you." Tyler says to Jeremy cockily. "She already did. Over and over and over again." says Jeremy smugly. "Yeah, right." Tyler says." You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Care says. "Well she gets around" I say. "There's no way." says Tyler. "And I didn't even have to force her into it." says Jeremy. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" asks Matt. "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." says Tyler to Matt. "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" says Matt.

"We'll check the back." I say gesturing to Bonnie, Caroline and me. "I'll check the square." says Matt. "I'll come with you." says Jeremy. "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." says Elena. We head out and check the back. There is no sight of her anywhere so we head back in and sit at a table.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" says Care. "Yeah" Bonnie says. "That is true, most druggies take drugs because they want attention or it makes them feel good or both" I say. "Excuse me. Hi." Stefan says coming up to our table. "Hi." Bonnie says. "Hey, Stefan" I say. "Um, have you guys seen Elena?" he asks. "Nope, sorry" I say. "I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." says Bonnie handing Stefan a paper with Elena's contact info on it. "Thank you." Stefan says as he reaches for it. As soon as Bonnie touches Stefan on the hand her face blanks out. "You ok?" asks Stefan. "What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." says Bonnie as she hurries away. "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." says Caroline. "Don't mind her, she's probably just tired" I say to Stefan. "Thanks" he says to the two of us and walks away. "Do you need a ride?" I ask Caroline. "No, I brought my car." She says. "Okay, see you tomorrow" I say. "Ya, see you" she says and waves. "Bye" I say and walk out of the grill to my car.

I drive back to my house and get out of the car. I go into my house and go upstairs to my room. I then enter my bathroom and strip out of my dirty clothes. Once the water is warm enough I step in. I take a nice long shower and wash myself with tropical body wash and shampoo. I then let the warm water relax my muscles. Once I am clean I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I blow-dry my hair and brush it. I then put it up in a ponytail. I exit my bathroom and go into my bedroom. I put on my pajamas and then take a picture of myself with my phone. I then send it to Nik and wait. RIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING _Evangelina, __**Nik**_

_Hello, Babe_

_**Are you trying to kill me?**_

_Maybe just a little._

_**If I was near you I would run to your house and ravish you all night long**_

_I'm looking forward to that_

_**I will rock your world, Love**_

_I bet you will. Now, how was your day?_

_**Lonely without you. I just took care of some vampires and killed a few humans**_

_I met Damon Salvatore, Cocky little thing. I also saw the comet and found out that my friend is for sure a witch._

_**Very interesting, Darling. I'll leave you to sleep. I love you.**_

_I love you too. See you soon, goodnight. Dream sexy dreams of me._

_**Right back at you. Night love, dream naughty dreams of me. **_

_Bye Nik, You sexy beast_

_**Bye, Darling**_

I hang up the phone and put it on my desk; I then get my song book out and start writing a new song.

"Diamonds"

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly*  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

I finish my song and close the book and put it away. I turn off my light and snuggle under the covers. I hope Bonnie isn't right. I don't need doom and death in my life I think as I slowly drift asleep.

**A/N Thank you to anyone who reviewed and please review this chapter and provide feedback and thoughts on what you think. I hope you enjoyed reading it ~ Diana**

**Eva Running Outfit - eva_running/set?id=82570647**

**Eva Outfit - eva_outfit/set?id=82559258**

**Eva Pajamas - eva_pajamas/set?id=82571672**

**Evangelina Petrova - evangelina_petrova/collection?id=2536729**

**Caroline Forbes - caroline_forbes/collection?id=2539278**

**Damon Salvatore - damon_salvatore/collection?id=2539342**

**Stefan Salvatore - stefan_salvatore/collection?id=2539402**

**Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett - elena_gilbert_bonnie_bennett/collection?id=2539487**

**Other Characters - other_characters/collection?id=2539596**

**Mikaelson's - kol_elijah_esther_mikael_finn/collection?id=2544580**

**Rebekah and Niklaus Mikaelson - rebeakah_niklaus_mikaelson/collection?id=2544825**

**Evangelina's House - . /the-luxury-mansion-in-london-by-harrison-varma/**

**Evangelina's Bathroom - wp-content/uploads/AltadoreFeb. **

**Evangelina's tub - images/2008/06/26/la-scala-bathtub_IjhMP_ **

**Evangelina's Bedroom - . **

**Evangelina's Closet (first picture) - /2012/02/amazing-walk-in-closets/**

**Evangelina's Car - 1941/unit-left-super-sportcar-aston-martin-one77-d ubai/aston-martin-one-77-white-dubai-4/**

**Evangelina's Eyes - . **


	5. Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

**A/N I do not own Vampire diaries, I only own anything unfamiliar to you. This story will begin in season 1 but may skip episodes that are unimportant. If you want to know anything particular about Evangelina Petrova read the character page, if that does not answer your question PM me. Please review, I will read criticism but not if it is over the top.**

"_**Hello" **_**Talking on the phone/ writing in a book/ writing/reading a letter/ texting**

"**Hello" ****Talking/reading/writing in a different language**

"**Hello" Regular**

Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I blink my eyes open and turn over. I reluctantly get out of bed and turn off the alarm. I change into my running clothes and go downstairs. I grab a water bottle before going outside and running. The run wakes me up and relaxes me.

Once I get home I head upstairs and take a shower with lime shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once I am clean I step out of the shower and dry off. I blow-dry my hair and put it up in a braided bun. I then go into my closet and put on a pair of shorts, a tank top, a crop top, a ring, a pair of sandals and I grab a pink purse. I head downstairs and make myself some toast and a glass of apple juice. I eat and then wash my dishes. I take out my phone and text Care. _Evangelina_

_Hey, How r u _

_Are u okay?_

_Do u need a ride 2 school?_

_Care? Care? Answer me_

_Whatever, c u later_

I put my phone in my pocket and go to the garage and get in the car. I drive to school and park my car. I get out and see Elena and Bonnie and catch up to them. "Hey" I say. "Hey" says Bonnie. "Hi" says Elena. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." says Bonnie. "Who are we talking about" I ask. "Stefan and you were the one who said to go for it." says Elena. "Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie says. "Why the about-face?" asks Elena. "Yeah, what's wrong, you are the one that pushed them to be together." I say as we walk. "It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." says Bonnie. "Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" asks Elena. "Seriously, what is wrong Bonnie?" I ask.

"It's stupid." says Bonnie. "What's the matter?" I ask. "Bonnie..." says Elena. "What?" says Bonnie? "Spit it out." says Elena. "C'mon Bonnie . . ." I say. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." says Bonnie. "Really Bonnie?" I say jokingly while thinking about how her powers are finally starting to mature. "Is that it? Bonnie" Elena says. "It was bad bad!" exclaims Bonnie." Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" asks Elena. "Are you going to curse me too" I ask, "I've been bad!" Bonnie hits me lightly. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie says. "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that. And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." says Elena. "Yeah, c'mon Bonnie, Stefan is not that bad" I exclaim.

We start walking just as Stefan walks up to us. "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Evangelina." He says smiling. "You can call me Eva, Stefan. All my friends do" I say. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie says and walks away. "Bonnie, wait..." Elena says. "She doesn't like me very much." Stefan says. "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena says.

"Yeah, Stefan. I can see you're perfect for Elena. She'll realize that too" I say. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asks. "Yes" answers Stefan. "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Eva, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." says Elena. "So now I'm coming?" I ask Elena. "Please, please, please? I need the support and you can get to know Stefan better." Elena says. "Fineeee" I say. "Thank-you" she exclaims happily.

We continue walking. "Watch out!" I exclaim as a football heads towards Stefan's head. He spins around at inhuman speed and catches it. "Nice catch" I say happily. "Well I gotta go to my locker, see you guys in history" I say. "Bye, Eva" Elena and Stefan say. I wave and walk into the school. I quickly went to my locker and get the necessary books. I walk to history and go into the classroom. I find a seat in the back and sit down. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

"World War II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" asks Mr. Tanner. Tina Juan just shrugs. "1945" I call out. "Thank-you Miss. Petrova." "Pearl Harbor. Miss. Gilbert?" he asks. "Hmm?" says Elena. "Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asks. "Um..." Elena says. "December 7, 1941." Stefan says. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner says to Stefan. I giggle. "Anytime." Stefan replies." "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Mr. Tanner asks Stefan. "1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan replies."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." asks Mr. Tanner. "1964." Stefan replies. "John F. Kennedy assassination." "1963." "Martin Luther King." "'68." "Lincoln." "1865." "Roe vs. Wade." "1973." "Brown vs. Board." "1954." "The battle of Gettysburg." " 1863." " Korean war." "1950 to 1953." "Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner exclaims. "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan replies. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr. Tanner says. I pull out my phone and check. "It was 19... 53." I say. BRRRRRRRRRRRING

I am sitting in music class, waiting for my teacher to call me up to sing. Each week we have to write or find a song on a specific theme. This week's theme is 'without you'. "Evangelina Petrova" Mrs. Hanson calls. I go up to the front of the class. "This is called 'I look so good without you'." "I wrote it myself for my ex-boyfriend, when he tried to provoke me." I say.

Mmmm, Yeah

Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me  
I'd be broken with my confidence gone... so bummed...  
Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly n sense something was wrong  
Standing in front of the mirror... my skin's never been clearer  
My smile's never been brighter

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you

Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me  
I'd feel sexy n so good in my skin again  
And I'd never would of known that  
I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head  
Standing in front of the mirror.. my clothes never fit better  
My life's never been brighter

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you

Now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door  
I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give  
Than what you give (than what you give..)

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye

I look so good without you  
Got me a new hairdo  
Lookin' fresh n brand new  
Since you said "that we're through"  
Done.. with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good ,I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you

I finish singing my last note and everybody claps. BRRRRRRRRRRRING I leave my class and go to my locker. I grab my bag and go to the locker rooms. I change into a sports bra, a pair of short shorts, and running shoes. I grab my water bottle and head to the field. I see Bonnie and go over to her. I start warming up beside her. "Hey, how was your day?" I ask. "Good, yours?" she asks. "Awesome." I reply. Bonnie and I see Elena at the same time and stand up. "Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaims.

"This is gonna be awesome, all of us together again" I say excitedly. "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and Bonnie you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena says. "I am?" asks Bonnie. "Mm-hmm. You, me, Eva and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena says. "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie says. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena says. "Yeah, c'mon Bon-Bon, Please" I say and pout. "Fine. I'll go." Bonnie says sighing. "Good." Elena says. "it'll be fun" I say smiling.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asks. "I don't know. It's not like her." Elena says. "I haven't heard from her all day and normally if she doesn't come to school she'll text me but she didn't respond to any of my texts. I'm worried about her" I say frowning. "I'll try her again." Bonnie says. "Uh..." Elena says. I look up. "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie exclaims. "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena says. "Yeah, he's a cocky asshole. Hot, but still an asshole." I say. "Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asks. "Yup their brothers" I say.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy." I start paying attention and practicing with the other girls. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." I listen as I cheer and give Elena a sympathetic look as she messes the routine up, badly. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" says Caroline "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Finally practice is over. I went to the locker room and grab my stuff. I did not bother changing. I hurry to my car and drive home. Once I get home I hop out of the car and go upstairs. I strip out of my dirty clothes and take a shower. I wash myself with lavender scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once I am clean I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I blow-dry my hair and curl it. I put it in a half up half down hair-do. I then put on natural eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss.

I leave the bathroom and go into my room. I go in my closet and put on a cute yellow and white sundress, yellow heels, sapphire earrings, lapis lazuli necklace and a lapis lazuli ring. I then grab my yellow purse and go downstairs. I lock the doors and go outside. I drive the familiar route to Elena's and get out. I walk up the path to her house and do not bother knocking. I walk right in and go to the kitchen where Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner.

"Knock-Knock" I say in a sing song voice. Elena and bonnie look up at me. "You're here" Elena says while hugging me. "Hey, Eva" says Bonnie and hugs me. "Hey, tonight will be fun" I say smiling. "So, are you still physic?" I ask. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie says. "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says.

"Yeah, even I could guess that" I say. "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" asks Bonnie. "Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asks. "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks. "I don't want to be a witch." Elena says as she pours the food. "I don't know. It would be pretty cool. I could curse my math teacher." I say jokingly. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie says changing the subject.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" asks Elena. "Middle drawer on your left." answers Bonnie. "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." says Elena. "I don't know that and I've been in your kitchen a million times" I say. "Yeah, that's it." says Bonnie just as the doorbell rings. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves." Elena says and leaves to answer the door leaving me and Bonnie in the kitchen. "Birthday candles. Where are the birthday candles?" Bonnie asks. "I don't know" I say to her as she opens a drawer. Sure enough there were the birthday candles.

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and I are sitting at the dining room table eating in silence. It is really awkward. Elena clears her throat. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." he replies. "Good job!" I say smiling. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." begins Elena. "Yeah, I heard." Bonnie says cutting Elena off. "Bonnie" I hiss at her under my breath. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena says to Bonnie. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie says uncomfortably.

I kick her under the table. "What?" she mouths to me. "Be nice" I mouth back. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena says. "Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie says. "Oh, c'mon, it's awesome. I'd rather be different than normal" I say. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan says. "My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie says. "Hey, our family" I say. "Our family?" questions Bonnie.

"Yeah, my grandma on my dad's side is a Bennett. Celeste Bennett. She passed away when I was 14" I say frowning. "Oh, it is cool were related" Bonnie says looking at me. "Really? Salem witches?" asks Stefan. "Yeah." Bonnie says. "I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says. "Really? Why?" questions Bonnie. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan replies. "Yeah, they are." Bonnie says. "Yes, win" I say pumping my fist in the air. Everyone laughs. DING-DONG. "I wonder who that could be." Elena says and gets up and answers the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." I hear Caroline say. I get up and walk to the door. "Oh." Elena replies just as I reach her. "Hope you don't mind." Damon says. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asks from behind Elena. "Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon says. "Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena begins. "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan says butting in. "Get in here." Caroline demands impatiently. "We're just... finishing up." Stefan says. "It's fine. Just come on in." Elena says to Damon. "You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon says. "Thank you." says Elena.

We all go in the living room and sit down, with coffee and cake in our hands. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline says. "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." says Damon."Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline says.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." says Bonnie. "Yeah, me too. I'll even come after school if need be." I say. "I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline says. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon says. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline says. "I can't believe you just said that" I say. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." says Damon.

"I'm sorry" I say to Damon. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says. "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says. "Well, I'm going to go start washing the dishes" I say and get up and walk to the kitchen. I fill up both sinks and get to work as Elena's dishwasher is broken.

Elena quickly joins me. She washes while I dry. "One more." says Damon walking into the kitchen. "Oh, thank you." Elena says. Damon hands her the glass but drops it and catches it. "Nice save" Elena says laughing. "I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon says. "Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" asks Elena. "Mm-hmm." Damon replies. "How did she die?" I ask. "In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon says. "Recently?" questions Elena. "It seems like it was yesterday." says Damon.

"What was she like?" I ask quietly. "She was beautiful. A lot like Elena in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." "So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asks. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon says. "Why do you say that?" asks Elena. "Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon replies. "You saw that?" Elena questions. "Am I wrong?" Damon asks. "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena says. I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon says. "Some things could matter again." Elena says shooting me a thankful look. "Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon replies. "I lost my parents as well and some thing started to matter again with me" I say. He just shrugs. "I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena says. "Me too, that must have been hard." I say. "Hey. Need some help?"Bonnie asks. "Sure, why not?" Damon replies. Damon soon leaves and Caroline walks in. "Do you need some help?" she asks. We look at each other in shock. "Sure" I reply. We finish the dishes quickly. "Hey, I need to go, I have an essay I need to finish." I say to Elena. "Okay, thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow." I say goodbye to everyone else and leave the house.

Once I arrive home I quickly finish my essay and go upstairs. I quickly shower and change into my pajamas. I pick up my phone and dial Nik's number. RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING **Nik, **_Evangelina_

**Hello**

_Hey, babe, how was your day?_

**Mine was spectacular, I heard of some wolves in Mystic Falls I can use to break my curse**

_That's amazing Nik. I'm so happy for you_

**Thanks, love. How was your day?**

_Good, I had a normal day at school and went over to Elena's after school for dinner. It was nice, with a touch of drama named Caroline and Damon_

**Caroline and Damon?**

_There dating. Yay_

**That is horrible Love**

_It's her choice. Anyway I should probably go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow_

**Night Love, I love you. Dream of me.**

_Night. I love you and I will dream of you. Naughty naughty dreams._

**Bye Darling**

_Later Love_

I hung up the phone and walk over to my bed. I pull up the covers and get under them. I get in a comfortable position and quickly drift off to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slowly wake up and roll out of bed. I change into my running clothes and head out. I ran for about an hour before heading home. Once I arrive home I jog upstairs and take a shower. I then put on my school clothes and grab my bag. I get into my car and drive to Starbucks. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" an older girl with red hair asks. "Can I get a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with a shot of Hazelnut and extra whipped cream and a Butter Croissant, Please" I say. "What size of Frappuccino would you like?" she asks. "Medium, Please" I say. "Very well, that comes to a total of 9.50" I gave her the money and get my order. I quickly eat my Croissant and sip my drink. I then drive to school.

The school day passes in a blur. I head home and eat. I then take a quick shower and dress in my cheerleading uniform. I put on some mascara and lip-gloss and grab my bag. I get in my car and drive back to school.

I head to the courtyard and find Caroline. "Hey" I say. She turns around and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I haven't been a great friend. With Damon and all. I'm sorry. I didn't respond to you and I'm just so sorry!" she exclaims."It's okay," I say rubbing her arm soothingly, "next time just let me know where you are, deal?" I ask. "Deal" she agrees. "There's Elena" I say pointing her out to Caroline. "Why is she wearing regular clothes?" she asks furiously before storming over to Elena with me following her. "And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asks Elena in a demanding voice. "Umm, I quit" she says. "What!" Caroline exclaims. "On the night of the game. Ugh" she says and throws up her hands in frustration. "It's okay, Care. C'mon, let's go practice" I say to her. We walk to the other girls and practice the routine before the game.

We are all gathered in the stands. I am near the bleachers, cheering with the other cheerleaders. "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" booms Mr. Tanner. "Boooooo" everyone cheers. "But that is about to change." he says. "Whoooop" everyone cheers. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone starts cheering. "Whoop, go Stefan" I cheer loudly. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." says Mr. Tanner loudly.

I am cheering with the other girls. I notice Tiki looking wobbly. "Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" asks Caroline who also notices Tiki's form. Amy another girl from the team helps her. "Hey Care?" I say. "Yeah?" she asks. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" I say. "Okay" she says.

I am just leaving the bathroom when I hear Damon's voice. I quietly walk towards his voice. I hide so he can't see me but I can hear and see him. I look up and see Damon and Stefan. I tune into the conversation. "—a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon cheers mockingly. "Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan says. "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" asks Damon. I wonder what happened with Elena, I hope it was nothing bad.

"Does it matter?" Stefan questions. "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon says. I cover my mouth so I won't gasp. He better not hurt Caroline or Elena. "No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan says. "No?" Damon asks. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan says smugly. "Who's pretending?" Damon asks.

"Then kill me." Stefan demands. No, don't say that Stefan. I think. "Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon says. "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan states. Mr. Tanner all of a sudden appears. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" he exclaims. "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" questions Damon and kills Mr. Tanner. "No!" Stefan exclaims. I can't help it I gasp. Oh shit I think. Damon finds me and pulls me by the arm.

"Oh, look brother. A eavesdropper." He says squeezing my arm tightly. I gasp in pain. "Don't hurt her Damon" Stefan says. "Oh I'm gonna do much worse" he says before trying to drain me. I glare at him while using my powers. He sinks to his knees grasping his head. "Witch" he spat out in pain. "Please stop," Stefan says, "he's my brother." I reluctantly stop. "Be thankful I didn't kill you" I spat at Damon and walk away. I get in my car and drive home after the police arrived and took Mr. Tanner's body.

I unlock the door and step in my house. I take off my shoes and walk to the kitchen. I make myself a glass of hot chocolate. The creamy chocolate drink sooths me as I take small sips. I grab my phone and dial Nik's number. **Nik, **_Evangelina___RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

**Hello**

_Hey love_

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing …_

**Tell me**

_My teacher was killed and I saw it happen._

**I'm sorry, Love**

_No you're not_

**Okay you caught me. I'm sorry you're upset. **

_Thanks, I also got attacked_

**WHAT! WHO WAS IT? I'LL KILL THEM!**

_Calm down, I beat him with my powers_

**Your okay though, right love**

_Yes, I miss you_

**I miss you to Darling**

_When can I see you again?_

**You can come see me in a couple of days**

_Okay, how was your day?_

**There have been rumors about my brother Elijah and the doppelganger**

_Oh Nik, I'm so sorry_

**Don't be love; I just have to track him down**

_Where are you now?_

**London. Finishing up some business and getting something**

_What business and what did you get?_

**I was following a lead on the moonstone but they turned out to be false**

_And what about that something?_

**It's a surprise love**

_Alright. Well I have to go_

**Okay, Love goodnight**

_Night. I love you_

**I love you Lina. Sweet dreams**

_Bye Nik_

**Goodbye sweetheart.**

I hang up the phone and put my mug in the sink. I walk upstairs and enter my bedroom. I shower quickly and put on my pajamas. I then grab my songbook and open it.

Fighter

[Spoken:]

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

[Chorus:]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going round playing the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore, no more,

It's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

[Chorus]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretend not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

[Chorus]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget

But I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

You thought I would forget

I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

[Chorus]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

I finish my song and tuck away my songbook. That song describes a little bit of what I feel right now. I turn off the light and slip under my covers. I hope tomorrow will be better is my last thought before I drift off to sleep.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to everyone for favouriting and reviewing. I'm sorry it took so long. The first song was I Look so Good (Without You) by Jessie James and the second song was Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Hope you liked it. Diana **


End file.
